Bittersweet Roses
by Bittersweetlily
Summary: Rose and Scorpius learned right away that they were destined to be enemies. However, when Scorpius takes the blame for a crime he didn't commit in order to save his family, Rose sets out on a mission to save Scorpius from himself.
1. Bitter Beginnings

Rose waved to her parents, her aunt, her uncle, Hugo, and Lily. She turned to smile at her cousins in the compartment with her. James and Fred grinned back at her, but Albus wore an expression of grave contemplation. The older girls, except Molly and Victoire, were excitedly whispering amongst themselves.

"Now, my dear friends," Fred said with a magnificent bow, "this is where we part. I bid you adieu with the sincerest wishes for your welfare."

"What he really means is that we can't be seen with you. It would damage our spotless reputation that we've made," James added as he and Fred left the compartment likely to find their third year classmates. Roxanne, Dominique, and Lucy followed close behind them, bidding farewells and good wishes to their nervous first year cousins.

Rose waved at them, watching them go as a pit of nervousness grew in her stomach. She slouched further down on the bench and watched as Albus's brow furrowed in seeming confusion before she turned her head to gaze out the window, somewhat frustrated. Albus always seemed to have something else to concentrate on, leaving her to be the one worrying about present situations. Right now, her biggest fear was being placed into Slytherin by the sorting hat. It pressed down hard on her mind, but her thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open.

"You mind if I join you? All the others are pretty much full or have older students." A young boy stood in the opened doorway with a confident air. Without waiting for consent he sat down on the bench beside Albus. Unbelievably, Albus still wasn't at all distracted from his thoughts, leaving Rose to talk to the boy.

She surveyed the boy who sat on the opposite bench before speaking. He had light brown hair and dusty blue eyes that sparked mischievously at her.

"Sure, I guess, you may, seeing as you asked so politely." Her sarcastic comment earned her a saucy grin.

"I figured you'd let me stay. You don't seem like the type to kick out a poor boy on his heels. Too bad I wasn't here earlier, than I could have snagged you before this here bloke did."

Rose blushed in embarrassment and annoyance. He seemed the self-righteous kind she had always avoided.

"That's Albus, my cousin."

The boy brightened considerably at this comment and stuck out his hand to Rose.

"I'm Larcorn Sevelly."

"Rose—"The newcomer interrupted her again, "What room do you want to be in? I reckon they all have their faults and virtues, but I think I'll probably end up in Ravenclaw. Mom says I'm right clever enough. Course, if I had to pick I would go with Gryffindor, mostly because that's where I suppose Prissy will go."

"Prissy?" Rose asked, surprised that she got an opportunity to speak. Apparently he had to stop for breath sometime.

"Yeah, she's a family friend. So, I'm guessing you are related to those famous heroes on the chocolate frog cards 'cuz you sure look like them." He pulled one of Ron and Harry out.

"He looks like Potter," Larcorn gestured at Albus, "and you like Weasley."

"You're right; he's my dad," Rose took the one of her father from Larcorn's hand and smiled at her father's face. A strike of homesickness hit her when he smiled and waved back up at her.

The door slammed open once again to reveal a light blond-haired boy with a very dark brown-haired large companion standing slightly behind him.

Larcorn smiled evilly at the blond boy. "Still haven't found a compartment, Malfoy? Is it because you don't know how to ask or no one wants you?"

The boy whom Larcorn had called Malfoy sneered at him, while the one behind him cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"At least I don't lower myself to your standards. A Potter and Weasley by the looks of it. Look at your girlfriend, already showing off her amazing heroic father. He's so powerful, they put his face on a box of candy!"

Malfoy gestured to the chocolate frog card in her hand, and Rose's face burned. Her older cousins had warned her that she would face both hatred and adoration for her parents' celebrity status. Rose had sworn to them that she would not tolerate it, so, staying true to this promise, she stood up to face him full of anger.

"Well I don't see your father's face anywhere! My father saved people; he didn't kill them! I've heard stories of you Malfoys! And believe me, not one of them is good! Now out!"

Malfoy's eyes widened in pain before they narrowed into a glare directed at her, pouring out all his newly established loathing into that one look. His large friend was cowering in the hall, his body angled toward the door out of the compartment. Albus, finally shaken out of his reverie, stared at Rose, never having seen her display her temper so extravagantly. Malfoy turned and walked out, slamming the slide door shut.

Larcorn hooted with laughter and clapped his hands gleefully when it was closed. "I – I swear Rose, I've never – ever – seen him so – so completely taken off guard!"

Rose recalled the look of astonishment on his face and started to chuckle lightly. It turned to full blown laughter when she saw the still astonished look on Albus's face.


	2. Lasting Feud

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

* * *

The now fifth year Rose slipped quietly into the prefect compartment, wishing Prissy, Larcorn, or even Albus were with her. She flanked around the area and was relieved to see James grinning at her. He didn't offer a place to sit, but at least he'd given her some much needed reassurance, she sat on the nearest empty seat and waited for the head girls and boys to explain what they were to do.

The door to the compartment swung open, and Scorpious Malfoy strutted in, much to Rose's surprise. Why he would be qualified to be a prefect was beyond her. He was completely irresponsible and an all around bully. Not exactly what Rose would call a good example.

When their eyes met, his face lowered into a scowl that harmlessly bounced off of Rose's death glare. Rose broke it off, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to remember her mother's lectures about having patience with the boy. How could she be patient now, though? He had obviously used his familial influence to gain a spot of power within the school. With that thought, Rose reminded herself of her father's instructions to "punch him if needed."

This thought was interrupted by the meeting beginning. Rose had completely forgotten about it until, as they were walking out, Malfoy whispered in her ear.

"Seems like it doesn't take much more than a last name to get into these meetings nowadays, does it, Weasles?" His breath sent shivers of revulsion down her back, and Rose whirled to face him in anger, but he had already slipped away, and Rose watched his retreating back saunter through the train.

Rose rushed back to her cousins and sibling to vent. They were all there, having decided to ride together on this trip. Rose didn't sit down but paced to the window and started to rant.

"I don't know what I ever did to him, and yet he hates me like I tried to kill him! He told me that my being a prefect is because of my family! How can you have patience with those kinds of people? It's impossible!"

"Wait, wait; calm down, who are you talking about, exactly?" Albus interrupted her rant smartly.

"Could it be…" Lily paused for the dramatic effect. "Scorpious Malfoy?" she questioned Rose innocently as James strode into the room, smirking.

"Scorpion boy? Rose complaining about that chelicera? Never!" Fred joked.

"But of course! Who else could possible get Rose's nerves going like that? Your dad would kill you, Rose, if he ever knew of your deep down love for him."

Rose stared flabbergasted at James while the others laughed at this suggestion. She blubbered out a response.

"I have never been so insulted in my life, James Potter!" She gave them all one last glare before tossing her short red curls around and storming off to find Larcorn. He had always sympathized with Rose over how terrible Malfoy was, and he definitely wouldn't make ridiculous comments about liking him.

* * *

Rose bowed over her Potions homework, trying to ignore the chess game between her best friends, Larcorn and Prissy. The two were surrounded by a boisterous group containing mostly her cousins. Even quiet Hugo was watching with interest. Larcorn and Prissy had agreed that if Prissy won, Larcorn would leave her alone for a week. If he would win, however, Prissy had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. Rose didn't know why it was garnering so much attention. Everyone, including Prissy, knew that Larcorn was virtually undefeatable at chess. It wouldn't be the first time he had used his skills to get what he wanted from people.

Prissy's high voice all of a sudden cut above the others in an elated shout. "Checkmate! Oh yeah! You are speechless, Larcorn, and you have to be, for the next week!"

Rose glanced up from her Potions to see that Albus and James had lifted Prissy onto their shoulder and were hooting with her. Larcorn sulked in his chair for a bit, watching their excitement as he tapped his index finger against his mouth in seeming contemplation before pushing himself slowly out of his chair to approach Rose.

"I overestimated my skills," He admitted in an undertone.

Rose looked at him skeptically, "But did you? Really?" Although she had no idea why Larcorn would want to lose this bet, she was fairly confident he had not lost by chance. The answering grin she received confirmed her suspicions. She chuckled, shaking her head before packing up her homework and heading up to her dormitory.

* * *

The next day, Rose handed her Potion assignment to Prof. Jhackells after class. She was handing it in early in the hopes that he would go over it and allow her to fix little mistakes before the final one was handed in. The professor studied it for a few seconds.

"This is very good work, Weasley, I'm impressed, which is hard to be after all the other things you've done." He adjusted his glasses and set the assignment on his desk before clearing his throat to continue.

"I've chosen you and my other top students to complete an assignment for me. It will gain your house 50 points when completed. I would like you to meet here next week Tuesday after class for more information, okay?" He squinted at Rose from behind his glasses with a kind expression.

Rose nodded in agreement, already making time in her busy schedule for this assignment. After thanking the professor, she walked out of the room and headed toward her prefect meeting, wondering who the other top students who she would be working with would be. A voice around the corner of the corridor distracted her from her reverie.

"Leave her alone from now one, alright? If I catch you picking on her again, it will be a sure detention! Now git!"

A couple of third year Ravenclaw boys hurried around the corner with expressions that ranged from fear to utter disdain. She glanced around the corner to see Malfoy crouched by a first year Hufflepuff muggleborn. He helped her up and sent her on her way in a gentle manner. He seemed to sense that he was being watched and glanced in Rose's direction. The gentleness on his face hardened into the usual mask of hatred and anger. He sauntered away without saying a word. Rose huffed and leaned against the wall, wondering for the hundredth why that look bothered her so much.

* * *

Malfoy entered the room of the prefect meeting and groaned when he saw Sareai Kade sitting in his usual place. She grinned at him at him from across the room and patted the seat beside her. He approached with dread, which quickly switched to a wave of revulsion when she batted her long eyelashes at him. Although he had always looked forward to dating girls, now that he was old enough, none of the girls interested him. He had witnessed female perfection once, and no girl seemed to live up to that standard.

"Hey Scorpious," Sareai cooed, curving her bright red lips up in a flirtatious smile.

"Hey Kade, you're sitting in my spot," Malfoy stood in front of her and watched as she slid to the next chair before he sat.

"I'm sorry, Scorpious. You can call me Sareai."

Scorpious grimaced at the words and shook his head, "And imply that we are friends, much less in a relationship?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her before turning again to stare ahead. "Sorry, Kade, that ain't happening."

She let out a short, disbelieving laugh. "Well then," she said, insulted, before leaving the chair and moving to sit by one of the Ravenclaw girls across the room. Scorpious watched her go, wondering if he should regret what he said. That decision was made easy for him when Rose spoke up from beside him.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is taken."

Scorpious looked up to see Rose's expression betrayed a little bit of fear. Although it stung him to realize that he was the reason for it, he answered her question merely by shoving himself a little further from her on his seat and ignoring her for the whole course of the meeting. As soon as it was over, he got up and strode out of the room, leaving an insulted Rose in his wake.

When he got to the Slytherin common rooms, he pulled out the new prefect hall schedule and groaned. Twice a week for the next 2 months he would have to patrol the halls with Rose. Maybe, he thought to comfort himself, just maybe she would be so tired that she wouldn't talk, or whine, or brag at all. This mantra he repeated as he prepared, because the first one was that night.


	3. The First Night and Author's note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the time its been! This is a very very short chapter, but its really just here to prove I haven't given up on this story yet! I wrote about 20 pages years ago, and then decided to put it on fanfiction. Unfortunately, adolescent me didn't have the same standards I have now. Therefore, I've been doing some major changes with the plot and the general spice of the story. So please don't mark this story abandoned, its just being revised. Please let me know if you have any ideas!

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowling's characters or her general, beautiful world.

* * *

"Rose! Salutations, my friend"

Rose's head snapped up from her book to see Larcorn striding into the common room. She had not seen him since the night he had lost to Prissy at chess a week ago.

"Lark!" Rose jumped from her chair to throw her arms around him. "Where have you been?!"

"Well, I was just filling out my sentence. I couldn't not talk to Prissy, she's too tempting, you know? So I pulled myself away from the siren's call in order to be fair. That is, after all, how the rules went. It double applies here because she's the first one ever to beat me at chess!"

"But nobody has-" Rose was cut off almost immediately.

"Rose, think of it this way. If you saw the most beautiful guy striding around you every day – you are welcome to think of me in this example – wouldn't you have to talk to him? In your mind's eye," he dramatically waved his arms, "picture me – walking, talking, laughing. Impossible to resist, right!? That's how I felt about Prissy. I've avoided this place, and filled the void in my heart by surrounding myself with boring people who I am allowed to talk to."

"And who was that?" Rose questioned when Larcorn stopped for breath.

"Ah, now that's the real mystery. Why did you miss me? Wait, don't answer that question, of course you did. More importantly however, did Prissy miss me? That was the plan all along, you know. Know she will ask me out on a date." He flashed her a scheming smile.

"Well, she did notice your absence, that's for sure." Rose remarked, recalling Prissy's rant two nights before about Larcorn's disappearance. "However, I don't think a date will be your welcome home gift, maybe more like a slap to the face."

Larcorn nodded his head in thought, "Yeah, well you take what you can get. Besides, any kind of contact with her will be a win for me."

"I never thought I would see the day when Larcorn Sevelly is whipped." Rose commented, pretending to stare absentmindedly into the distance.

Larcorn pointed a finger at Rose, "I will contest that statement later, but right now, my sentence has been served. I have a lady to greet."

Rose laughed as he scampered back out the door. Looking at her watch, she realized it was time to start her first watch and slipped past the portrait out of the Gryffindor common room to begin walking the halls. She nodded at Malfoy when they met up, but otherwise ignored him just as he ignored her. The night was totally uneventful, with neither of them speaking much. The boring night reminded Rose of her dad's opinions on the prefect patrols.

"They are completely useless, Rose. Where there is a will, there is a way. Only the really stupid ones get caught doing naughty stuff. The smart ones," he puffed out his chest, "well, the smart ones know where to go, how to hide, and basically all the stuff not to get caught."

"Not all the stupid ones are lucky enough to partner up with someone who is really smart, or just happens to have a school map and an invisibility cloak, Dad. People are caught all the time by these patrols. I'm pretty sure that is the sole reason that Slytherin lost the House cup last year, because the couples couldn't stay in at night!"

Hermione laughed, while Ron frowned at her, his eyes sparkling. "Now you watch your mouth, young lady. Just because you are a prefect at school doesn't mean you have any more rights at home!"

The smile on Rose's face from this memory disappeared when Malfoy blurted out, "We're done," and walked away. Rose felt relieved, happy to be done with the two hours of misery. She dragged her feet tiredly to the Fat Lady.

"Snigglypuffs."

The door swung open to reveal Prissy and Larcorn talking quietly in front of the fireplace. Rose approached them quietly, noting their entwined hands.

"Prissy, you disappoint me." Rose commented. The two quickly jerked their hands from each other, Prissy smiling sheepishly and Larcorn gleeful.

"Not completely, I hope." Prissy reached up to angle Larcorn's face away from Rose displaying an angry red mark on his cheek.

"Well, I guess there is hope for you yet. Meanwhile, I'm going to bed."

"I'll bet, grudges can be exhausting," Prissy smirked.

"Malfoy?" Larcorn questioned.

"You really are behind the times, Larcorn. Rose has patrol duty with him for the next few months." Prissy laughed. "And here I thought all the teachers loved Rose."

"They do!" Rose protested. "These stupid schedules are made by the head boy or girl."

"I'm going to let the teacher's pet comment slide for now, because I'm curious, how did your night with the Scorpion boy go? How many times did you hex him? Are you going to play death tag with him these next couple of months? It'll be good practice, and no one would suspect you, Rose. I mean you're such good friends and all."

Rose rolled her eyes at Larcorn's comment and started walking away as she replied. "It was normal, we just didn't talk. Goodnight." She flung the last word over her shoulder as she started up the stairs.


End file.
